


Yocchi & Yucchi

by kurosawa-sun (zscribez)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zscribez/pseuds/kurosawa-sun
Summary: 5 times Kurosawa called Adachi pet names + 1 time Adachi gave Kurosawa a pet nameOra series of vignettes of Kurosawa and Adachi being blushing lovesick idiots
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	Yocchi & Yucchi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/gifts).



> This is a White Day treat for Anne <3
> 
> A while back I asked the server for some prompts to get me going and you suggested the first time Adachi called Kurosawa by a pet name. This ended up taking me a while (because the boys kept being sappy) that I decided to make it a White Day treat for you instead hehe. I really hope you enjoy it, especially since my heart was in constant pain from the immense fluff as I was writing it.
> 
> Special thanks to Zaku for helping me to beta!

**1.**   
It was the morning after New Year’s Eve and Adachi had spent the night at Kurosawa’s place again. Kurosawa’s face was buried into Adachi’s back, his arms wrapped around Adachi’s chest tightly. Adachi was the first to wake up. His face lit up by the early morning light, peeking through the curtains. He shifted trying to stretch, but Kurosawa had him trapped in his arms. He turned to look at his boyfriend, his face currently smushed up against Adachi’s back. Kurosawa stirred like a fluffy little kitten, his nose twitching and snuggling against Adachi’s cheek. It tickled. Adachi finally turned around to glomp Kurosawa fully, giving his lanky boyfriend many kisses all over his neck. Kurosawa grabbed Adachi’s shoulders and pinned him down so that he was on top hovering over Adachi, giving him a very mischievous look. 

“Well, aren’t you a cheeky one in the morning?” Kurosawa said in his rough just-woken-up voice. 

Adachi smiled, his eyes twinkling. He cupped Kurosawa’s face.

“Morning,” Adachi said, his voice also raw and rumbling. His thumbs traced Kurosawa’s crinkly eye smiles. Kurosawa melted from Adachi’s touch and, as a result, collapsed right on to Adachi, who yelped at the sudden weight crushing him.

“Kurosawa, you’re not that light. You could’ve crushed me to death,” Adachi said as he tapped on Kurosawa’s back, hoarse from the wind being knocked out of him.

Kurosawa immediately stiffened and got up. 

“I am so sorry, are you okay?” Kurosawa patted Adachi everywhere to make sure his angel wasn’t hurt.

Adachi chuckled and grabbed Kurosawa’s wrist, “I’m fine.”

Kurosawa loosened and lowered himself slowly onto Adachi, careful not to put his full weight, and snuggled into his sweet precious boyfriend.

“Adacchin~” Kurosawa whined into Adachi’s neck. A blush crept up on Adachi’s face at Kurosawa’s pet name. Kurosawa has started calling him Adacchin a handful of times after they got back together on Christmas, but it hasn’t stopped feeling mushy for Adachi. But at this moment with Kurosawa snuggling into him, he couldn’t help but feel his heart burst at Kurosawa’s affection for him.

**2.**  
It was a Saturday and they decided to spend the day at Adachi’s place for a stay-in date. Adachi had insisted they order takeout for lunch, wanting to give Kurosawa a break from doing all the cooking. So they ended up getting pizza. 

As they settled at the small table, Kurosawa scootched over to snuggle Adachi. 

“Yuichi!” Adachi said.

Kurosawa continued to lay himself against Adachi.

“Oy, how am I gonna eat?”

“Let me feed you~” Kurosawa whined.

Adachi rolled his eyes.

\--

After they finished lunch, Adachi was excited to play the new Mario Kart that he got with Kurosawa. Kurosawa wasn’t much of a gamer but he eagerly let Adachi share his passion with him. As they settled in to play, Adachi was wondering aloud about which character he should go with. 

“I think I’ll go with Princess Peach!” Adachi said.

Kurosawa was looking at the different characters and noticed Yoshi.

“I kind of want to pick Yoshi because it sounds like Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa looked at Adachi mischievously. Adachi snorted.

“Really? That’s your only reason?” Adachi said.

“Why not, Yoshi-kun?” Kurosawa leaned his head on Adachi’s shoulder and threaded his hand behind Adachi, grabbing his waist and pulling him in. Adachi’s lips couldn’t help but twitch into a slight smile at Kurosawa’s cutesy nickname for him.

Adachi didn’t have an answer to Kurosawa’s question but only looked at him in disbelief. Kurosawa leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Adachi laughed and hid his face in Kurosawa’s neck.

“You’re ridiculous,” Adachi said.

“I know,” Kurosawa smiled.

**3.**  
They went grocery shopping after work. Adachi rarely did any cooking for himself so Kurosawa ended up doing most of the shopping (Adachi did make sure to pick up the limited-edition snacks that both of them loved). Seeing Kurosawa in his long coat, browsing the aisles and holding a basket full of ingredients that were gonna be for their dinner made Adachi feel a pang in his chest. 

As they were going through the aisles, Adachi saw some mochi on sale at the bakery counter.

“Do you like mochi, Adachi?”

Adachi nodded, “But I better not since I shouldn’t eat too many sweets.”

He moved on to the next aisle. Kurosawa looked back at the mochi and secretly got one for Adachi.

\--

After they paid for their groceries and were on their way back home, Kurosawa took the mochi out of his coat pocket and gave it to Adachi.

“Ehhhh, you got it?” Adachi said.

“Of course, you can never have too many sweets,” Kurosawa beamed at Adachi.

“You didn’t have to, you know?” Adachi said.

“Oh but I do,” Kurosawa said. He cupped Adachi’s face, his thumb squishing his cute round cheek.

“Anything for my little Yocchi-kun.”

Adachi blushed furiously at the overly cutesy nickname.

“You’re being so mushy right now.”

But he smiled anyway.

**4.**  
It was the end of March and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Kurosawa and Adachi had plans to go to the Rikugien Gardens in the evening after work on Friday, which were famous for their weeping cherry blossoms. 

The sun was setting by the time they arrived. The sky was streaked with hues of purples, blues and oranges. As soon as Kurosawa saw there weren't a lot of people around, he slipped his hand into Adachi’s, lacing them together. He looked at Adachi’s face to gauge his reaction. His boyfriend continued to look straight ahead but a shy smile slowly appeared, his cheeks raised into slight crinkles around his eyes. The sight struck Kurosawa with utter bliss. As his vision came into focus again, Adachi was staring right at him looking amused.

“Stop being so mushy,” Adachi said.

“Never so long as I’m with you,” Kurosawa said.

Adachi chuckled.

\--

As dusk turned to night, various paper lanterns lit up the cherry blossom trees. The pink flowers gave off an ethereal glow, floating against the ink-black sky.

Eventually, they took a break from walking and found a bench amongst the trees and hidden away from the crowds. 

“They’re very pretty,” Adachi’s eyes sparkled.

“Just like you, darling,” Kurosawa said, not looking at the cherry blossoms at all.

“Darling? Really?” Adachi was dumbfounded.

“Why not?” Kurosawa said.

“You’re resorting to English now for these pet names?” Adachi said.

“Not enough languages in the world can describe how much I love you,” Kurosawa said.

Adachi rolled his eyes, at a loss with how mushy his boyfriend is. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

**5.**  
Adachi woke up to the smell of _tamagoyaki_ cooking in his small kitchen. As his eyes adjusted, a smiling Kurosawa came into view.

“ _Ohayou_ ~” Kurosawa said, kneeling next to Adachi’s bed, wearing the apron that Adachi had got him for his birthday.

Adachi smiled sleepily.

“ _Ohayou_ ,” Adachi gave Kurosawa a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I made your favourite again,” Kurosawa said. He turned around to head back to set up the table when Adachi wrapped himself around his waist. 

“You weren’t in bed when I woke up,” Adachi muffled against Kurosawa’s back.

Kurosawa patted Adachi’s arm, “Come eat breakfast, silly.”

\--

“What do you want for lunch later?” Kurosawa asked as Adachi was shoving the tamagoyaki into his mouth.

“O.. mu... wise,” Adachi said with his mouth full.

“What?”

Adachi chewed and swallowed.

“ _Omurice_ ,” Adachi repeated.

Kurosawa smiled like he was about to laugh.

“What?” Adachi asked.

“You really love eggs, huh?” Kurosawa said.

“Yeah, I do!” Adachi said. “Is there anything wrong with that?”

“No, not at all!” Kurosawa said. “Just that, I find it endearing, that’s all.”

Adachi smiled shyly.

\--

They finished breakfast and started to clean up. Adachi insisted on doing the dishes since Kurosawa did the cooking. 

“Here you go, Tamago-san,” Kurosawa said as he passed the dishes to Adachi.

“Tamago-san?” Adachi was baffled at what his boyfriend just called him.

“Seems appropriate considering you love eggs so much,” Kurosawa hugged Adachi from behind.

“Or maybe Tamago-chan might be better,” Kurosawa said as he fondled Adachi’s midsection. 

“Since you’re cute like an egg too,” He kissed the mole on Adachi’s neck.

“Stop, you know how ticklish my tummy is,” Adachi said, trying to pry Kurosawa’s hands off him, but also giggling from the affection.

“Make me,” Kurosawa said.

“I know you’re expecting me to kiss you to stop you, but I have dishes to do and if you don’t let me do it, I will tell your sister about _**that** _thing,”

“No, you won’t.”

“Oh yeah, I will.”

“You’re so mean,” Kurosawa pouted, but removed himself from Adachi and went to sit on the bed.

**+1**  
When it was Adachi’s turn to decide what date they’re having this weekend, he decided to take Kurosawa to Tokyo Disneyland.

“Really?” Kurosawa said.

Adachi nodded.

“Are you sure? It’s usually very crowded,” Kurosawa said.

Adachi took Kurosawa’s hand, “I’ll be fine so long as I’m with you.”

_It’s not fair!_

_When you say things like that, I can’t help but fall even more._

\--

As soon as they entered Disneyland, it was overwhelming. But Adachi was able to keep himself steady so long as he just focused on Kurosawa next to him. It would’ve been better if they could hold hands, but Adachi decided not to with the amount of people here and the looks they would be getting.

“Hmm, what shall we do first?” Kurosawa said, holding up a map of Disneyland.

Adachi lowered the map as he looked at Kurosawa, “Let’s not use the map.”

“What do you mean?” Kurosawa was puzzled.

“Why don’t we just walk? And then if we see anything interesting, we’ll check it out,” Adachi said.

Kurosawa smiled, “Okay.”

\--

They mostly avoided all the big rides, having learned from Adachi’s fainting spell on the Viking ship. They went for the smaller attractions.

They stopped by the Penny Arcade, Adachi had fun playing the games there. Kurosawa got a fortune from the fortune-telling machine, although neither of them knew what to make of the fortune.

They walked around a bit more, taking in the sights.

“Hey wanna go in there?” Kurosawa said, pointing at the Haunted Mansion ride.

“That seems a little scary,” Adachi said, seeing the spooky decorations surrounding the entrance.

“I’ll be here to protect you,” Kurosawa winked.

Adachi chuckled at his goofy boyfriend.

“Okay, just don’t try to scare me yourself.”

\--

“Well, that wasn’t as scary as I thought!” Adachi said after they exited.

Kurosawa trailed behind, “Ah, really?”

Adachi turned to look at Kurosawa, whose eyebrows are expressing disappointment.

Adachi burst out laughing.

Kurosawa looked confused, “What’s so funny?”

“You’re disappointed!” Adachi said as he doubled over.

“Eh?” Kurosawa said.

Adachi pulled himself back up, wiping tears from his eyes, “You wanted me to be scared, didn’t you?”

Kurosawa was flustered.

“You wanted to be my knight in shining armour,” Adachi said, crowding into Kurosawa’s space and giggling.

Kurosawa was speechless at this point, embarrassed that Adachi caught on to his act. Adachi patted Kurosawa’s back.

“Maybe next time,” Adachi said, amused by his ridiculous boyfriend.

Kurosawa could only smile back in a sheepish manner.

\--

“Gift shop!” Kurosawa said, rushing to where the Mickey Mouse ears were.

_He really is a little boy._

Adachi followed. As Kurosawa looked through all the different ears, probably wondering what would look best on his boyfriend, Adachi zeroed in on a pair of Minnie Mouse ears. He plucked them up and slid them onto his lanky boyfriend.

Before Kurosawa could protest, Adachi was giggling really hard.

“ _Meccha kawaii ne_ (you look very cute),” Adachi said.

Kurosawa blushed. Despite being called handsome by various people over the years, being called cute by Adachi was what gets him flustered the most.

“I’ll let you choose one for me since it’s only fair,” Adachi said.

Kurosawa looked over and spotted the Fantasia Mickey Mouse ears. He picked them up and slid them onto Adachi’s head.

“You did use to be a wizard after all,” Kurosawa winked.

Adachi sputtered at the innuendo, going a little red himself, “No thanks to you.”

They bought the ears in the end, keeping them on for the rest of the day.

\--

It was getting late and the boys were getting tired. But they still stayed in the park, as they had planned to see the fireworks show at 8:30 pm.

As the crowd gathered in anticipation, Adachi and Kurosawa kept to the back, not wanting to be surrounded by people.

They enjoyed the parade in the hour leading up to the fireworks. It was almost 8:30 pm, Adachi looked around and saw that there wasn’t anybody behind them. So he slid his arm behind Kurosawa and hooked it around his waist. Kurosawa looked down out of surprise, Adachi rarely initiated affection like this in public. Adachi smiled back up at him. Kurosawa sneaked in a kiss on Adachi’s head. Soon, the fireworks started. The boys looked on, still holding on to each other tight. Seeing them really reminded Kurosawa of that Christmas night, on that rooftop after he proposed to Adachi. As the lights sparkled and cracked in the night sky, Adachi looked over to see Kurosawa, lit up by the flashes of explosive light.

 _Beautiful_.

Adachi looked up to see the Minnie Mouse ears.

 _Adorable_.

“Yuu-kun~” Adachi whispered.

Kurosawa’s ear went warm and tingly from Adachi’s pet name. He was dazed. He had the strong urge to collapse, clutch his heart, and scream about how precious his boyfriend is. But instead of doing that, his whole face went scarlet and buried his face into Adachi’s shoulder, squealing and hugging his boyfriend. Adachi patted the back of Kurosawa’s head.

Eventually, Kurosawa raised his head, his lips very close to Adachi’s. 

“I would love to kiss you right now, and that’s why I wanted to ask if we could head out now,” Adachi said. His breath tickling the hairs on Kurosawa’s upper lip.

“Anything for you, my love,” Kurosawa said, before stealing a kiss at the corner of Adachi’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thanks to Zaku for providing me with very cute fanart of one of my favourite scenes in this fic T_T


End file.
